Come Undone
by RiYuYami
Summary: Flowers are beautiful, but they die. My love was like a flower; but unlike in a flower, even in death he was beautiful. Prideshipping character death


I read a few really sad fics between Yami and Kaiba and I felt the evil tragedy-plot bunny bite me awfully hard on the head, making me write this story. I haven't really written any tear jerker fics since that one side fic for 3000 Year Wait. I was actually crying when I wrote it so I can be a sad writer, beyond my angst stuff.

Summery: Flowers are beautiful, but they die. My love was like a flower; but unlike a flower, even in death he was beautiful.

Warning: Character death

I own nothing but the plot and the OCs. The title is based off Duran Duran's Come Undone. This is an AU story, using the characters for this but not a majority of the plot.

Pairings: Prideshipping with a bit of Wishshipping

Fic Dedications: To my friends, you guys who still talk to me even though I'm an obnoxious fool who seems to never stay on one road for very long. And to my colonel, though we are no longer together, I'll love you even to my death bed.

Everything in italics is a flashback, everything in bold is a song lyric from Come Undone.

On with the fic

* * *

**Come Undone **

* * *

**Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin  
I've been waiting for you  
Signed, with a home tattoo,  
Happy birthday to you was created for you**

**(can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams  
Cannot believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces)**

**Oh, it'll take a little time,  
might take a little crime  
to come undone now**

It hurts, walking down this same road everyday for the past year now, I know every step, every street, every building. And yet it seems unfamiliar as well.

I clutched the small bouquet closer.

* * *

"_Seto, can you help me with this question? I don't understand it." _

_I turned and looked over at Yami, my main escape from a boring biology class assignment on labeling parts of the human body. My beautiful Yami, he is the main source of happiness, the most amazing person in my life._

"_Let me see what the question is, what number?" I replied, looking at his sheet. _

"_Number twenty-three. They are asking for the location of the jugular vein. It sounds familiar, but where is it?" _

"_Right… here." I leaned over, using the paper as a guard between us and the whole rest of the class in front of us, and nipped on a spot on Yami's neck, hearing a small winded gasp._

* * *

I normally love cold weather, he loved it too, he wasn't use to it when he came here when he was only sixteen, but when he saw winter's beauty he fell in love. A transfer student, he didn't look like he was Japanese at all, though he was part. He was Egyptian as well, with beautiful crimson-eyes that caught my attention the moment he walked into the class room.

Now I hate the cold weather, it happened during this season…

* * *

"_Class, this is Mouto Yami, he comes to us from Egypt. Now, he is related to Mr. Mouto, which would explain his looks. So, be polite and make him feel welcomed." The teacher spoke as a young man stood near him, his head bent and showing his wild tri-colored hair. _

_When Yami looked up, he made eye-contact with me and I saw those brilliant crimson-eyes, lined by long lashes and angled lines that made them stand out more, staring at me before he smiled and walked over, taking the only empty seat in the class, and it was right next to me. _

_He turned to me once the teacher began to talk and just smiled. "Hi, my name is Yami, what's yours?"_

"_Seto." I spoke softly and he blinked, looking out the window. _

"_Seto, is that snow?" He pointed and I turned, it was snowing. It was late fall and snow was common at this time of year. _

"_I spent most of my life in dry climates with my father and mother, living in areas without snow; it's so beautiful to see it." Yami smiled a pretty smile that fit him so well._

* * *

I pass by a little girl and her mother as I continued to walk, seeing the smiles on their faces. I don't know why they are smiling, but whatever it is must make them feel good.

I don't smile; I can't find the need to do so anymore.

* * *

"_Oh wow! You have an amusement park!?" Yami looked in shock at Kaiba Land, an amusement park my company built for children._

"_Yeah, a project started by me and my brother. I decided to take you here today Yami, I want to show my friend a good time." I replied. _

_He turned and grinned. Not long after our first meeting, Yami and I became friends. Though I know it might not last long, because I love him dearly but if I tell him he might not like me anymore. But I wasn't going to allow something like that to keep me from enjoying the time I got to spend with Yami. _

_We rode almost every ride, not the kiddy rides though but Yami actually almost got on one with his height but the guy controlling the ride realized that no eight year old wore leather pants and a wristbands. Yami wasn't happy about that since he though it would be kinda fun to play like a kid again, but he gave up on the idea and we ran around for a bit. _

_We got soaked three times that day, once from the water ride and again from the fountains in the center of the park that shoot up water at different times. With him soaked and his shirt sticking to him, I could see his beautiful form beneath his wet dress shirt. _

_But before I could do anything about that, he ran off to a rollercoaster. I chased after him and got on the ride, but while we were on there, a sudden storm hit. And since the ride was in progress, they couldn't stop it. _

_Yami was screaming, he was fine with roller coasters but when they were going thirty five on a wet track in a thunderstorm with rain that felt like broken glass hitting you, you'd be scared to. Once the ride stopped, we ran for the nearest shelter. We ended up over at a castle themed ride and hid in one of the towers as the rain kept pouring down. _

_Poor Yami was sopping wet; his normally gravity-defying hair was now limp, spread out all over his head in a rainbow mass. He was shivering cold and I knew it would be difficult to call a limo in this weather so we were stuck here. I held him close, telling him that it would keep him warm. He was shivering still but thanked me anyway. _

_I just looked at him, those beautiful eyes looked right into my eyes, the next thing I knew was that I was kissing him softly. I was sure he was gonna push me away but he didn't he only pulled me closer as we kissed. _

_We pulled away and looked at each other and he started laughing, but not in a mean way, more as in I-enjoyed-that-makes-me-feel-good kinda laugh. I laughed as well; the situation to show him how much I cared about him wasn't exactly perfect. I mean, we're both soaked to the bone, its pouring buckets outside, and we are in the tower of an amusement park castle. But we just laughed and he blinked. _

"_What is it?" I asked and he grinned. _

"_You smiled Seto! I've never seen you smile like that before! I love it, you look so good when you smile, you should do it more often." _

"_For the one I care about most, I'll do that."_

* * *

I heard a voice that sounded familiar and I turned to see my ex-annoyance from high school walking down the street with a little blond boy holding one hand and a boy that looked like Yami holding his other.

I turned to them and waved. Jou, Yugi and little Jhonen smiled sadly and waved back.

"Are you going to see him again Seto?" Yugi asked, his eyes held a heavy, sad look in them. Yami was important to him, they didn't act like cousins at all really, more like brothers, partners.

"Yeah, I got him some new flowers. I hope he likes them." I replied.

"He loves lilies and roses, I'm sure he'll love them more since they came from you." Jou replied, picking up his four-year old son.

* * *

"_Aibou and Jou are having a baby?" Yami blinked, sitting in the living room of the Mouto household with me at his side. Yugi and Jou, two of Yami's most important people, me being the most, were going to have a child together. But I knew that it would be through Jou or Yugi donating to a segregate mother. _

_Yami and I had been dating for almost two years now, high school was over and we all had matured from the days where I picked on the blond dog before me and Yugi and Yami had to try and break up the fights we had. _

"_Yeah! Jou and I thought it over and we felt that it would be for the best. We are getting married soon and we were planning on starting a family. An old friend of Jou's named Mai said she wouldn't mind being our segregate mother, her husband and her think it's a wonderful idea." Yugi smiled and Yami gave him a hug. _

"_Seto, maybe we can have a kid one day, I love babies!" He flashed me that smile again, the one that made him more beautiful then he already was. _

"_We'll see on that Yami, when the time comes we can have a baby." He laughed and gave me a hug as well._

* * *

I waved good-bye to them as I continued my walk. I know the walk is long, but I prefer it to driving, driving there just isn't right.

Looking around, I pass a small café; this is where he worked in high school.

* * *

"_Good morning Seto! What would you like today?" _

"_Hmm, I have a tall latte without cream, oh and how about I have you with whipped cream on top." I smirked and he blushed. _

"_That's not something you can order here!" He squealed, still blushing. _

"_Well, two of my favorite things are in this building, why can't I order both?" _

"_Because when we are alone is when you can order me…" He mumbled, playing with one of the discount cards they sold here. I just chuckled at him. _

* * *

I turned sharply; hearing the sound of an ambulance zoom by, making me shiver at the strong wind it picked up and hit me with. Those red lights that flashed and that annoying sound, all too familiar to me even if it was a year ago that I rode inside one when my world was destroyed.

* * *

"_Yami, I'm home!" I called as I walked in through the doors of the mansion. When Yami was eighteen he moved in because I had asked once, he was just that in love with me to say yes on the spot. Didn't bother me one bit, I'll tell you that much. _

_I didn't hear anything, nothing that sounded like feet running down the halls or hearing his cheerful voice calling my name. This was odd, I know Yami didn't step out of the house, his car was still here and he always, always called me to tell me if he was at home or not. _

_This got me panicking, though the door was locked, anything could happen. _

_I ran into all the rooms Yami would normally be found in. Then when I ran to the kitchen, I stopped and stared in shock at the sight before me. _

_On the floor was Yami, a small amount of blood coming from between his lips. His cell phone in his hand, as if he was trying to call someone. I checked his pulse, thankfully he was still alive but he was knocked out. _

_I checked the phone and saw that he had been trying to call the hospital._

* * *

_It has been two days since Yami was placed in the hospital, no one would let me see him._

_I just looked at him, the face the doctor held did not tell me anything good, nor did it tell me anything bad. I don't know what kinda face he was making but with the air this quiet, I knew it would be bad news. _

"_So what's wrong with him?" _

_The doctor sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Mr. Kaiba, we ran some tests and did some x-rays, but it seems that Mr. Mouto has an inoperable brain tumor. It's been there for about five years now, but it started acting up recently. Its size is too large to remove and it would be false hope to treat him for it." _

_I just looked at him, the words stung painfully, I felt like beating the doctor up, demanding that this was just a joke. But I knew that it wasn't. This must be what had been bothering Yami lately, there was something off with him. _

_And now I know what it is and there is nothing I can do. "How long… does he have left?"_

"_With its size, two and a half months." _

_I just nodded and asked if I could see him. They let me in and I broke down once I was alone with him. I was losing the one person I loved more then anything in the world, and I couldn't save him. _

"_Seto, why are you crying?" I just looked into his eyes and held him close._

* * *

**We'll try to stay blind  
to the hope and fear outside  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind  
And blow me in to cry**

**Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone**

I came to the gates and stopped, it's not to late to turn back, but I shook my head and continued on.

* * *

"_I guess we'll never have kids together huh?"_

"_Yeah…" _

"_Can you tell everyone that I'll miss them?"_

"_I will…"_

"_Seto… please tell me everything will be alright…" Yami looked at me, sadness in those crimson orbs I love so much. It hurts to look at them now, knowing that once he closes them, I'll never see them again._

"_Yes Yami, everything will be alright…" I kissed his hand. _

"_Can you kiss me please…?" _

_I leaned down and kissed him softly, just like I did the day we first kissed. I pulled away and he only smiled that beautiful smile at me. _

"_I love you Yami." _

"_I love you Seto… smile for me please…" His eyes started to close slowly. I smiled at him, just for him, and he smiled once more before he closed his eyes. The heart monitor beeped once and then it extended it, his chest stop rising. _

_I cried._

* * *

I looked at the grave, seeing the beautiful black headstone. The words were written in silver while his name was in gold. I just smiled sadly. "Hi Yami, I brought you some new flowers, these ones are your favorites."

I leaned down and placed the bouquet on the ground and picked up the old one from before, the flowers now dead from the cold. I looked up, seeing the snow starting to fall just as softly as it did the day we meet.

"_Seto, is that snow?"_

**Words, playing me déjà vu  
Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before  
Chill, is it something real  
Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers**

Flowers are beautiful, but they die. My love was like a flower; but unlike a flower, even in death he was beautiful.

**(Can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams  
Cannot believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces)**

**Lost, in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright  
To come undone now**

END

* * *

Darn it, I'm crying now. Please review…


End file.
